


Dean Winchester

by MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, poem, set in season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber/pseuds/MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber
Summary: A Supernatural (specifically Destiel) version of Annabel Lee, a poem by Edgar Allan Poe.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dean Winchester

It was many and many a week ago,  
In a kingdom not by the sea,  
That a man there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Dean;  
And this man he lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me. 

I was an angel and he was a human,  
In this kingdom not by the sea,  
But we loved with a love that was more than love—  
I and my Dean Winchester—  
With a love that even the other angels denied the existence of.

And then, not long ago,  
In this kingdom not by the sea,  
An angel cast them all out,  
Then killed the one meant for me;  
His brother came to save him but was much too late  
Sam took him away to grieve,  
Leaving me all alone with no grace left to fight  
In this kingdom not by the sea. 

Dean went after Metatron,  
Thinking he could finish him off—  
Yes!—that was the reason (as all hunters know,  
In this kingdom not by the sea)  
That Metatron came with a blade,  
Stabbing and killing my Dean. 

But our love it was stronger by far than the wrath  
Of those who were older than we—  
Of many far wiser than we—  
And neither my siblings in Heaven above  
Nor the demons down in hell  
Can ever dissever my grace from the soul  
Of my wonderful Dean;

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Dean;  
And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright green eyes  
Of the beautiful Dean;  
And so, I mourn, slowly wasting away  
my darling—my darling—my life and my love,  
His soul in Heaven—  
His body in the bunker not by the sea.


End file.
